Adam is Legally Blonde
by Windsor's Resident Elvendork
Summary: For Hufflebecks: Adam is feeling depressed over rejection from Julian. Maybe a little Legally Blonde will help him...


**A/N: So um, yeah. This story…did not turn out how I expected it to. This is for my cousin (who heard the idea first), and for Hufflebecks, whose extreme love for Adam convinced me to actually write it. I'm sorry of those of you still waiting on "The Order read the OOTP" story, I'm working on it. These boys have just been occupying my brain lately, and I need to get it out. **

**The characters are a bit OOC. In the case of Adam…a lot. But it had to be like this to make the story work XD The song throughout the story is "Chip on My Shoulder" from Legally Blonde. If you don't know it you might want to look it up as you read it. I had to cut some parts out and change a few lyrics, but I think it works. **

**The characters belong to the wonderful Miss CP Coulter and her story Dalton. If you haven't read it, you should go check it out! **

Adam walked dejectedly away from Stuart house, hands shoved in his pockets. He was so _stupid_! What had he been thinking, transferring to Dalton all on the chance that Julian Larson might fall for him?

He had done it for the best intentions; he had done it for love. It wasn't his fault he wasn't good enough. Not his fault that Julian's type seemed to be tall, blonde, and angry. That Logan guy didn't deserve _his _Julian. But that was who Julian loved and there was nothing Adam could do about that. He just wished he could have realized this sooner. Before he had made a complete fool of himself in front of Julian and all his friends. Before he went and bleached his hair _blonde_.

He had been so naive, caught up in a fantasy. He didn't know what had possessed him to go into Stuart house and announce to Julian and all his housemates that he was in love with Julian.

The looks and the snickers hadn't even been that bad, and it hadn't been hard to ignore them. Clearly the silly fools didn't understand the true love him and Julian shared. The thing that had broken Adam's heart and sent him running out the doors to this memorial garden bench was the look Julian had given him. That look of shock, pity, and a bit of uneasiness. The coming rejection. Adam had turned for the door before Julian could say anything more than "Adam..." But he still wasn't quite fast enough. He still caught the quick glance that Julian had shot the brooding blonde in the corner who was staring at Adam.

Now here he was sitting on the memorial garden bench, not sure where to go from here. He couldn't very well stay here after that scene in Stuart. And what was the point in staying anyways? He had only come for Julian anyways. He had never considered the possibility that Julian wouldn't love him back. Never had he factored in Logan.

He let out a shaky sigh and tried to suppress the sob rising up his throat.

"Are you all right?" a quiet boy's voice suddenly asked, scaring Adam and causing him to jump.

Adam turned to find a boy he had never seen before staring at him in concern. He had light brown hair and kind eyes hidden behind his glasses. The boy had a book tucked under his arm and was wearing normal street clothes. Adam had never seen him around before, which begged the question who was he and what was he doing here?

Before Adam could voice these questions though, the strange boy came and sat next to him on the bench and did a double-take.

"That can't be your natural hair color," the boy said, staring at Adam's hair in a mix of mild horror and fascination.

"It's not," Adam sighed dejectedly, pushing a lock of aforementioned hair out of his eyes.

"What on Earth would posses you to do that to your hair?" the boy asked, honestly curious. Not meanly, not judgingly, just like he actually wanted to know.

"Love," Adam sighed.

"Excuse me?" the boy asked, looking taken aback.

This whole school seemed to just burst into song whenever they needed to express something. So, to hell with it, Adam would too.

**Love.**

**I put my faith in love**

**I followed where it led**

The boy looked surprised at Adam's outburst of song, but a small smile crossed his face.

"Love led you here?" the boy asked, looking around the memorial garden.

**To my personal circle of Hell**

**It has not worked out well**

**I wish that I were dead**

**Cause instead of a wedding and love**

Adam made a wide sweeping gesture with his hands, causing the boy next to him to bite his lip to hide the grin trying to spread across his face.

**I'm flunking out of school**

**A total laughing stock**

**Someone he and his friends can just mock**

Adam winced as he flashed back to Julian and the rest of Stuart house.

**So go on here's my head**

**Just hit it with a rock**

Adam picked up a rock from the garden and handed it to the boy.

The boy looked at him in total disbelief before letting out a short laugh.

"Wait, so let me get this straight," the boy said, before he began singing.

**You came out here to follow a man?**

Adam nods in response to the question.

**Dalton High was just part of that plan?**

Adam nods again, a little ashamedly this time.

**Man what rich, romantic planet are you from?**

"Malibu," Adam deadpanned, looking at the boy.

**Instead of lying outside by the pool**

**You stalked some guy to a rich private school**

**That's the weirdest reason I have-**

"Oh why'd you come?" Adam asked in irritation, not liking how true the boy's words were.

The boy leaned back a little in surprise and an array of emotions washed over his face before he sighed in resignation and looked at Adam.

"Ok."

**I grew up on the Stanton High blocks**

**With my friends and a series of jocks**

**Guys who showed me all the ways that I could fail**

Adam knew what the boy meant and he had the urge to comfort him. Before he could though, the boy continued.

**I got through high school by not going astray**

**Lost all my friends, then moved far away**

**So forgive me for not weeping at your tale**

The boy smirked at Adam slightly towards the end and let out a small laugh. Adam glared over at him. And to think he had actually begun to feel sorry for the boy.

"Well excuse me, just because you have some kind of chip on your shoulder," Adam said, making a face at the boy.

"You know what?" the boy asked, looking Adam right in the eyes. "You're right."

**There's a chip on my shoulder**

**And it's big as a boulder**

**With the chance I've been given**

**I'm going to be driven as hell**

The boy sang it with so much conviction, that Adam was taken aback.

**I'm so close I can taste it**

**So I'm not going to waste it**

The boy looked off into the distance wistfully.

**Yeah, there's a chip on my shoulder**

**You might want to get one as well**

The boy leaned into Adam and nudged him with his shoulder at the last part. Adam could feel himself beginning to blush slightly and he stood up instantly.

"I'm sorry, but that sounds highly negative," Adam said loftily.

"Oh, and wanting to bang your head in with a rock because a guy rejected you isn't?" the boy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I-that's different," Adam said, feeling himself begin to blush again.

"Oh, true. It's even _more_ negative," the boy teased, looking up at Adam.

"Shut up. I don't know why I'm even still talking to you, I don't even know who you are," Adam sniped.

"True, sorry for not introducing myself. My names Micah, Micah Randall," the boy, Micah, extended his hand toward Adam.

Adam looked at the hand for a second before reaching his up to shake it.

"Adam Clavell."

"Nice to meet you Adam," Micah smiled.

Adam snorted. "You don't mean that."

"Yes I do. That was probably the most interesting first conversation I've ever had with anyone," Micah grinned.

Adam rolled his eyes, and then smiled.

"Yeah, me too. Ok, so why are you really here?"

Micah looked over at him.

"I was here to visit my friend Blaine, who lives over in Windsor."

The name rang a slight bell to Adam; he thought maybe he had something to do with the Warblers. He was also the one dating the Hummel kid as well wasn't he?

"And?" Adam prompted.

"And what?" Micah said looking away.

"There's more, obviously."

Micah sighed. "Fine. I'm terribly in love with his little brother Shane."

"Hah! You hypocrite, getting on to me for stalking a boy here when you did the same!" Adam cried.

"No," Micah glared. "It's completely different. Did you know the boy personally before coming here?"

The silence from Adam was all he needed.

"Didn't think so. Shane and I had dated before. Technically, we never broke up. Lots of stuff went down a year ago and my parents forced me to move away. I finally had the opportunity to come back and see Shane again, so I jumped at the chance. Didn't really think it through and predict the possibility that Shane had moved on. Which he has," Micah looked down at his hands, which were clasped in his lap. "I came here to say goodbye to him before going back home."

"I – I'm so sorry," Adam said, sitting back next to Micah and patting his shoulder in comfort.

Micah looked over and a small smile crossed his face.

"I'm not. At least I got some closure. And Shane and I will still keep in touch now. I also managed to reconnect with all my old friends and make a few new ones. I'll go back home, be grounded for the rest of my high school days, and then I'll go on and become an author. I'll be ok in the long run."

Micah then began to sing again.

**I know it will all be worthwhile**

**When I sell my first award-winning novel**

**And buy my friends a great big house out on the cape**

Adam looked at Micah in admiration. He really seemed to be doing ok and his dreams were bigger than the boy he was in love with. He was fine with just friendship.

"That's so sweet," Adam replied.

Micah just shook his head.

**No, that's the chip on my shoulder**

**I hugged my friends and told them**

**With the chance I've been given **

**I'm gonna be driven as hell**

**Though I can't take the day off**

**I just think of the payoff**

**You need a chip on your shoulder**

**Little mister Clavell comma Adam**

"I just need to prove to everyone that I'm serious!" Adam exclaimed.

"Well you could start with getting rid of that hair," Micah said flicking at it.

"I kind of like the hair though," Adam said, holding on to the last shred of Julian.

**They laughed at me like they're laughing at you**

**We can't win if we don't follow through**

Adam sighed. "Fine, as soon as I can I will get this out of my hair. Happy?"

"Yes," Micah grinned. "But that's only the first step."

"What do you mean?" Adam asked.

"Who's the guy?" Micah asked him. "The guy who you followed here?"

Adam shook his head. No way was he telling.

Smirking, Micah shrugged and then grabbed Adam's phone that he had out.

"Hey!" Adam exclaimed, trying to get it back.

Micah only had to open the phone to realize who Adam had followed here.

"Julian Larson?" Micah asked, even though he didn't really have to. He knew the answer.

Adam snatched the phone back and looked at the picture of Julian.

"I-um-well-I-uh-" Adam stumbled over his words. He was beginning to get flustered.

"Um, Adam?" Micah questioned him as Adam's eyes glazed over looking at the phone.

**I don't know if you've noticed before**

**But each time Julian walks through the door**

**Your IQ goes down to 40, maybe less**

"Huh?" Adam asked dazedly, tearing his gaze from Julian's picture to glance at Adam.

**Though it's hardly my business to say**

**Could it be the real thing in your way**

**Is the very guy you're trying to impress?**

Micah looked over at Adam, waiting.

A look of comprehension dawned over Adam's face as he realized the truth in Micah's words.

"Yes," he agreed breathlessly.

**I've been smiling and sweet and thoroughly beaten**

**Blowing my chance**

**Let's not chase 'em away**

**Let's face 'em and say **

"**Hey punks let's dance!"**

Adam stood up, filled with pride and adrenaline. He punched his fist down on the last part, and Micah let out a delighted, surprised laugh.

**This chip on my shoulder**

**Makes me smarter and boulder**

**No more whining or blaming**

**I am reclaiming my pride**

Micah was full on grinning now along with Adam.

**Forget that phone and let's do this **

**Instead of dueling myself through this**

**Now there's a chip on my shoulder**

**Let's see him nock it aside!**

"That's the spirit Adam," Micah laughed.

Adam was smiling bigger than he could ever remember smiling in his life. On an impulse he leaned over and engulfed Micah in a hug.

"Oh," Micah blurted, surprised. Nevertheless, he brought his arms up and hugged Adam back, noticing that he had quite the muscles…

"Thank you," Adam said, before pulling away. Micah's fingers trailed reluctantly away. "Thank you so much. I think I can actually live this down. I'm going to go back to Hanover, get rid of all those ridiculous posters and such and really work on trying hard at this school. I'll pass with flying colors, and make something of myself. I'm not going to waste away this time at this fantastic school. Maybe be a little more social with people. Well, after I dye my hair back from this disaster. Thanks for helping me see that a boy wasn't the end of the world."

With a final wave, Adam rushed out of the memorial garden and back to Hanover to have Merril help him with his hair.

Micah stared after the boy.

**Guess he got a chip on his shoulder**

**Maybe some wise man told him**

**With the chance we've been given**

**We've gotta be driven as hell**

**He was something to see there**

**I'm just happy I could be there**

**He's got a chip on his shoulder**

**Guess you never can tellll**

**With little mister Clavell comma Adam**

With his hands in his pockets, Micah turned and walked in the opposite direction of Adam.

_A boy wasn't the end of the world. _Right.


End file.
